


Маскарад

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Ты думала, что сможешь меня обмануть?
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 1





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/gifts).



— Это плохая идея, Шерлок, — в очередной раз пробормотала Молли, окинув быстрым взглядом своё отражение в зеркале, но её глаза почти тут же метнулись к мужчине, который стоял позади неё. — Это же очевидная ловушка. Ему осталось только повесить на доме огромную неоновую вывеску «Засада».  
  
Шерлок, одетый в сшитый с иголочки чёрный фрак, сдержанным движением поправил театральный плащ, который дополнял его костюм. Молли знала, что Шерлоку крайне некомфортно в нём, но он отлично это скрывал.  
  
— Я прекрасно это понимаю, Молли, — сказал мужчина, ещё раз проводя рукой по волосам. Сегодня его непослушные кудри были гладко зачёсаны назад, дабы ничто не нарушало образ. Девушка никак не могла к этому привыкнуть, но на то и был расчёт. — Но это наш единственный шанс узнать, что задумал Моран… К тому же, меня он, может, и ждёт, но тебя — нет. Именно поэтому я и беру тебя с собой.  
  
Вот только Молли уже его не слушала. Стоило Шерлоку произнести _его_ имя, как внутри всё словно перевернулось. _Моран_ … С ним было связано столько воспоминаний. Воспоминаний, которые она хотела бы навсегда вычеркнуть из своей памяти, ведь все они были ложью от начала и до конца. Какой-то мудрец однажды сказал, что снаряд не падает в одну воронку дважды. Что ж, это был не её случай.  
  
Девушка вздрогнула, когда почувствовала на плечах тёплые, тяжёлые ладони. Она вскинула взгляд и увидела в отражении Шерлока, который с беспокойством смотрел на неё. Казалось, он догадался, куда побрели её мысли. Нет, он _точно_ это знал.  
  
— Молли, он до тебя не доберётся. Я обещаю, — твёрдо произнёс Шерлок.  
  
Хупер тяжело сглотнула и коротко кивнула в ответ. Она снова взглянула на своё отражение в зеркале. Ей нечего бояться. Это будет маскарад. Моран её не узнает. Лицо скроет маска, а волосы она специально покрасила, сделав их на тон светлее. К тому же, там будет много гостей. Она будет просто одной из многих.  
  
Руки невольно скользнули по корсажу платья. Он был выполнен из шероховатых металлических ниток, что искрились серебром в свете ламп, в виде птичьих перьев. Эти «перья» плавно переходили в пышную юбку, сшитую из множества слоев кремовой органзы, которая невесомо ниспадала на пол. Плечи Молли покрывал такой же плащ, дополнявший платье. Казалось, что вместо рук у неё выросли крылья. Маленькая очаровательная пташка… _Ласточка_. Нет, она не хотела вспоминать это прозвище. Не хотела вспоминать, что за ним таилось.  
  
Шерлок аккуратно, почти ласково развернул её лицом к себе и нежно прикоснулся губами ко лбу девушки, пытаясь успокоить её. Он понимал, что для неё это тяжело, и ненавидел себя за то, что поддался уговорам Майкрофта на этот счёт. Но если он хотел остановить Морана раз и навсегда, ему была нужна её помощь. Без неё им было не справиться. Не в этот раз.  
  
— Я в порядке, Шерлок, — сказала Молли, отстранившись от него, и натянуто улыбнулась. Она знала, что врала. Он знал, что она лгала. Но сейчас они оба были готовы закрыть на это глаза.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в ответ и надел маску. Сегодня он был Призраком Оперы, только в отличие от знакомого всем образа маска на его лице была полная, а не скрывала лишь пол лица. Молли последовала его примеру и тоже надела маску, которая оставляла открытыми только губы да подбородок. Девушка взяла Шерлока под руку, стараясь унять внутреннюю дрожь. Она ему верила. Он не даст её в обиду. Он не позволит Морану приблизиться к ней. _Она ему верила_.  
  
Но тогда почему Молли казалось, что она словно глупая птичка залетела в клетку, которая только и ждёт, чтобы захлопнуться за ней?

* * *

  
  
Их задача была предельно проста: проникнуть на вечеринку, которую устраивал Моран, добыть информацию и сбежать до того, как их раскроют. Если честно, то Молли и вовсе не должна была бы участвовать в этом расследовании (особенно против был Джон, который видел, как тяжело ей было), но она была единственным человеком, который точно знал план дома. Да и её «случайное» появление в «запретной» части дома вызвало бы меньше вопросов — девушкам больше спускают с рук. Ну и ко всему этому добавлялось ещё и то, что Шерлоку нужна была пара, ведь появление в одиночку вызвало бы слишком много вопросов.  
  
Молли старалась держаться как можно спокойнее среди гостей. Нельзя было привлекать к себе внимание, во всяком случае, излишнее. Девушка взяла с подноса бокал шампанского и осушила его куда быстрее, чем это было разумно. Они с Шерлоком разделились, чтобы разведать обстановку перед основным действием, и теперь ей казалось, что все в зале наблюдают за ней. Конечно это было не так. Она, как и все гости, была в костюме, а маска прочно сидела на лице. И всё же… Всё же Молли было не по себе. В голове промелькнула мысль, что если по окончании вечера она не станет конченным параноиком, то это уже будет успех.  
  
Но лучше уж было думать об этом, а не всматриваться в убранство залы и вспоминать о том, что здесь было раньше. Когда Моран для неё был просто Себастьяном, а не Мораном. Не приемником Мориарти, не самым опасным человеком Великобритании…  
  
В этот момент Молли врезалась во впереди стоящего мужчину.  
  
— Простите, я такая… рассеянная сегодня, — вторая часть фразы прозвучала едва слышно, потому что девушка увидела, _кого именно_ она толкнула.  
  
Он мог бы надеть любой костюм, но она всё равно его узнала бы. Таких завораживающих серых глаз она не видела больше ни у кого.  
  
Моран улыбнулся, обнажив ряд белоснежных зубов. На фоне чёрной маски Зорро его улыбка казалась особенно ослепительной.  
  
— Это вы меня простите. Надеюсь, я не помял ваши крылышки, el pajarito hermoso*? — учтиво поинтересовался он с той заигрывающей ноткой, от которой у неё когда-то сердце начинало биться чаще… Да и сейчас тоже. Молли почувствовала, что к лицу прилила краска. Она почти забыла, как мягко мог звучать его голос.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — как можно спокойнее постаралась ответить девушка и заставила себя улыбнуться. Нужно было ещё что-то сказать… — Вы устроили прекрасный вечер.  
  
— Ах, вижу, и вы меня узнали, — усмехнулся Себастьян, а Молли показалось, что земля ушла у неё из-под ног. _Он её узнал_ … — Мне начинает казаться, что я вовсе мог не трудиться над костюмом, раз гости без проблем разоблачают меня. Вы уже четвёртая, кто узнал меня сходу.  
  
Молли рассмеялась, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Не узнал. Она его неправильно поняла. _Слава богу_.  
  
— Вас слишком сложно не узнать, даже если перед этим мы виделись всего лишь раз, и то мимолётно.  
  
— Так мы встречались? А я готов был поклясться, что вижу вас впервые. Такую пташку тоже сложно забыть, — его голос легко перекрывал играющую на фоне музыку и обволакивал словно бархат. У Молли по спине побежали мурашки. — Может, освежите мою память, мисс…  
  
— Найтингейл, — отозвалась Молли. Псевдоним, который некоторые из гостей уже оценили по достоинству. Моран рассмеялся, и его глаза как-то странно блеснули.  
  
— Очаровательно, — мужчина ловко схватил её за руку и, держа её ладонь, словно бы она была сделана из тонкого фарфора, оставил короткий тёплый поцелуй на костяшках пальцев. — Хотите остаться прекрасной незнакомкой для меня?  
  
— Считайте это своим наказанием за то, что не узнали меня, — усмехнулась Хупер. Кто бы только знал насколько сложно ей на самом деле было сейчас. Каково это непринуждённо флиртовать с мужчиной, который раньше был для неё всем, о чём она мечтала, а теперь… Теперь он мог всё разрушить. Ей казалось, что в любую секунду он её раскроет.  
  
Но Моран лишь рассмеялся, так и не выпустив руку Молли из своей. Он провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её руки, а затем подался вперёд, так близко, что Хупер буквально чувствовала тепло его тела.  
  
— В полночь _все маски спадут_ , — прошептал он ей на ухо, обжигая его своим дыханием. Молли не смогла сдержать дрожи. — Я обязательно найду вас.  
  
— Посмотрим, — только и смогла выдавить в ответ девушка. Себастьян наконец отпустил её руку и окинул Молли долгим горящим взглядом.  
  
— Что ж, vuela, mi ruiseñor**.  
  
Молли не нужно было повторять дважды. Она поспешила прочь, всё ещё чувствуя внимательный взгляд у себя на затылке, но она не могла видеть, что на губах мужчины заиграла знающая усмешка.

* * *

  
  
Стук каблуков о паркет разносился по пустому коридору второго этажа. Этот звук казался оглушающим в той тишине, что столь резко контрастировала с шумным праздником этажом ниже. Хотя, возможно, это были вовсе не её шаги, а пульс. Кровь шумела в ушах, подгоняемая бешено стучащим в груди сердцем. С каждым мгновением внутри всё сильнее разрасталась паника, которая словно опухоль точила девушку. Молли казалось, что вот-вот она столкнётся с Мораном и увидит в его глазах подтверждение того, что он всё знал. Знал с самого начала…  
  
Девушка невольно одёрнула юбку, под которой на подвязке, придерживающей чулок, крепилась флешка с важной информацией. Информацией, которую она украла из компьютера Себастьяна. И если… _когда_ ей удастся передать её Шерлоку, то сети Мориарти придёт конец. И Морану тоже. Всё закончится раз и навсегда. Но сначала надо было выбраться отсюда.  
  
Внезапно рядом раздался громкий бой, от которого Молли вздрогнула всем телом. Напольные часы ( _«Эти часы принадлежали ещё моему деду, который купил их на аукционе. А он говорил, что они стояли в кабинете самого лорда Мельбурна»_ ) показывали без четверти полночь. Девушка нахмурилась, понимая, что всё заняло куда больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Теперь им с Шерлоком было жизненно необходимо успеть улизнуть, пока не настанет время снимать маски.  
  
В голове пронеслись слова Себастьяна… Нет, этого не случится. Он не успеет её найти.  
  
К счастью, на пути Молли к лестнице так никто и не попался, и она смогла спокойно спуститься на этаж ниже, где и снова смешалась с празднующей толпой. Воздух гудел от музыки, громких разговором и нетерпеливого ожидания. Гости были слишком заняты своими делами, а потому её отлучка осталась незамеченной. Во всяком случае, на её возвращение внимания точно не обратили. Так что, ещё немного побродив среди это пёстрой толпы масок, Молли поспешила к месту, где они с Шерлоком договорились встретиться, когда всё будет готово.  
  
Это была небольшая комнатка рядом с основной залой. Молли выбрала её потому что была уверена в том, что за ней особо следить не будут. Во всяком случае, так сказала Молли Шерлоку, когда они обсуждали план. Но была ещё одна причина, та, которую девушка боялась озвучивать даже про себя.  
  
Молли любила проводить там время, когда Себ уезжал в «деловые командировки» (как оказалось его бизнес имел куда больше связи с _убийствами_ , чем с финансами). Сам дом казался Молли слишком большим и пустым в его отсутствие. Она не находила там себе места. Себастьяна это всегда очень забавляло, он…  
  
Девушка постаралась отогнать непрошеные мысли прочь. Себастьян её обманул. Он её использовал, прямо как Мориарти до него, только дольше, а потому сделал ещё больнее. В их отношениях не было ничего реального. Скоро Шерлок положит конец обману. Она сможет спокойно жить дальше.  
  
Шерлока в комнате не было, и Молли почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он ведь уже должен был быть здесь. Она и так порядком задержалась… А что если он пошёл её искать? Или нашёл ещё какие-то важные улики? Но на это не было времени! Чтото было не так. Ей нужно было найти Шерлока. Сейчас же.  
  
За спиной девушки открылась дверь, отчего шум музыки стал громче. Молли резко обернулась, надеясь, что это пришёл Шерлок. Но стоило ей увидеть того, кто стоял на пороге, как у неё подогнулись колени. Это был Моран, по-прежнему одеты в костюм Зорро. Маска и мягкий полумрак комнаты не давали возможности разобрать эмоции у него на лице. Нужно было срочно придумать правдоподобную легенду и постараться уйти…  
  
— Похоже, мы сегодня просто обречены сталкиваться с вами, милая Найтингейл, — губы Морана расплылись в улыбке, от которой Молли стало совершенно не по себе.  
  
— Это приятная неожиданность, — попыталась вежливо ответить она, хотя внутри всё дрожало. — Простите, что зашла сюда без разрешения. Мне стало нехорошо, и я решила немного отдохнуть в тишине. Надеялась, что мне станет лучше.  
  
— Надеюсь, это вам помогло? — вежливо поинтересовался мужчина, сделав пару шагов навстречу к девушке. Ей пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не отпрянуть.  
  
— К сожалению, нет… — выдохнула Молли. — Надеюсь, вы не обидитесь на меня, если я уйду немного пораньше?  
  
— Но уже почти полночь, — бархатным тоном сказал Моран, внезапно оказавшись совсем близко. Между ними была всего пара шагов. — Неужели вы хотите упорхнуть, не дождавшись самого интересного?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ну же, думаю, пора закончить это маскарад, — улыбнулся Себастьян. Его ладонь легла на затылок Молли, туда, где крепилась маска, и одним лёгким движением она оказалась у него в руках. — Молли, ты и правда думала, что сможешь меня обмануть?  
  
— Попытаться стоило, — пробормотала Молли, когда Моран снял свою маску. Он совсем не изменился с их прошлой встречи. Всё те же неглубокие морщинки на лбу, которые становились заметнее, когда он хмурился. Лучики, разбегающиеся от глаз — следы частых, широких улыбок. Едва заметная рыжеватая щетина, которая уже начала проступать на выбритых щеках… И шрам на губе. О, как она его любила…  
  
Себастьян, конечно, заметил, куда смотрела Хупер и снова улыбнулся. На этот раз несколько мягче. Его пальцы едва ощутимо, почти нежно пробежались по щеке девушки. Молли вздрогнула, но не попыталась отстраниться.  
  
— Если ты так хотела встретиться, ласточка, то могла бы просто позвонить. Хотя, конечно, увидеть тебя в таком платье… Не могу сказать, что мне это не понравилось.  
  
— Предпочитаю встречаться лично, — сказала Молли, которая словно бы пришла в себя, и сделала шаг прочь, но Моран не дал ей отстраниться, крепко, но при этом не больно, сжав запястье Хупер.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что пора закончить эту игру? — спросил Моран, проведя подушечкой большого пальца по тонкому запястью девушки. Там, где так быстро бился её пульс.  
  
— Сказал человек, который всё это время играл со мной, — довольно резко отозвалась Молли. Себастьян выпустил её руку, но девушка не бросилась прочь. — Что? Нечего сказать?  
  
— Есть, но не думаю, что ты захочешь меня слушать… Сейчас, во всяком случае.  
  
Молли уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но тут за дверью, спиной к которой стоял Моран, внезапно раздвоись выстрелы, испуганные крики, звон бьющегося стекла… Молли встрепенулась. Её взгляд метнулся к двери, но Себастьян преграждал ей путь.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
— То, чего Шерлоку стоило ожидать с самого начала.  
  
— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнула девушка, бросившаяся к двери, но тщетно — она врезалась в Морана, который даже не шелохнулся. — Пусти! —крикнула Хупер, пытаясь оттолкнуть Морана, когда он с силой сжал её предплечье.  
  
— Не глупи, ты всё равно ему не поможешь, — спокойно сказал Себастьян, удерживая её на месте. — Я был уверен, что он попытается выкрасть сегодня документы, но то, что он привёл тебя сюда… Не ожидал такой беспечности с его стороны.  
  
— Ты не думал, что я буду здесь?  
  
— Я думал, что он уговорит тебя всё рассказать, но так рисковать… Я рассчитывал, что он сильнее тобой дорожит. Но я даже рад этому, — Себастьян внезапно зарылся носом в волосы Молли и вдохнул исходивший от них аромат. Сегодня он отличался — к любимому цветочному шампуню девушки примешивался шлейф дорогих духов. Молли в ответ напряглась словно струна. — Я сначала не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел тебя. Подумал, что мне померещилось. Но нет, ты действительно здесь.  
  
Молли слушала его словно зачарованная, даже позабыв о том, что творилось за дверью. Себастьян был так близко, что она чувствовала тепло его тела. Молли же ничего не забыла. Она помнила всё: каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение, каждую ласку… Эти непрошеные воспоминания так и кружились в голове, заглушая разумные мысли о том, что всё это было лишь ложью. И то, как он смотрел на неё сейчас… Девушка почти была готова поверить, что перед ней всё тот же Себастьян, который так переменил её жизнь. Была почти готова вскинуть голову, чтобы снова почувствовать прикосновение его губ. Моран тоже начал склоняться к ней, притягиваемый словно магнитом…  
  
— Сэр, Холмс попытался прорваться сюда, но мы его остановили, — раздался с порога мужской голос. — К сожалению, ему всё же удалось сбежать. Он ранил несколько наших людей и скрылся.  
  
— Ничего страшного, Кармайкл, — абсолютно спокойно отозвался Моран, отстранившись от замершей в его руках Молли. Хупер не могла поверить в то, что Шерлок сбежал, оставив её здесь. Оставив её Морану. Он же обещал… — У него не было с собой информации. Она осталась у мисс Хупер.  
  
Кармайкл кивнул и с неким любопытством посмотрел на Молли.  
  
— Какие будут указания, сэр?  
  
— Окажите помощь раненным, гостей отправьте по домам — думаю, праздник им и так уже запомнился, — а мисс Хупер, пока у нас… погостит. Пришли сюда Финнигана. Я хочу, чтобы от проводил её в комнату.  
  
— Так точно.  
  
С этими словами Кармайкл ушёл, оставив Молли и Себастьяна наедине.  
  
— Шерлок не мог меня оставить, он же…  
  
— Он же _что_ , Молли? — спросил Моран. — Он же обещал? Заботится о тебе? Он _любит_ тебя? Или же он просто не мог уйти без документов, которые ты ему добыла? Ещё как мог, — голос мужчины стал жёстче. — Ты для него в этом плане всего лишь пешка, la ofrenda primera del Huego***, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Но, поверь, оно и к лучшему. Тебе нечего бояться. Я тебе вреда не причиню, ласточка. Обещаю.  
  
Тут его рука внезапно скользнула вниз, к разрезу на юбке платья. Молли вздрогнула и судорожно вздохнула, когда пальцы мужчины коснулись обнажённой кожи бедра, и попыталась снова отстраниться. Моран лишь ухмыльнулся. Его пальцы двинулись выше… И через мгновение они уже держали в воздухе флэшку.  
  
— Думаю, это тебе больше не понадобится.  
  
Дверь в комнату снова открылась, и на пороге появился мужчина, судя по всему тот, за которым посылал Моран.  
  
— Вы вызывали, сэр? — спросил он с лёгким шотландским акцентом.  
  
— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты отвёл мисс Хупер в её комнату. Ей нужно отдохнуть после столь тяжёлого дня.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Больше ты от меня не упорхнёшь, la golondrina****, — шепнул ей напоследок Моран. И это была правда — он не собирался больше её отпускать.  
  
Дверь клетки закрылась.  
  
Теперь всё было в его руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод:
> 
> * очаровательная пташка (исп.)  
> ** лети, мой соловей (исп.)  
> *** первая жертва в Игре (исп.)  
> **** ласточка (исп.)


End file.
